Starting Anew
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Sora finds that Jun isn't the type of person she really is. Couple: Jun and Sora friendship, with mentions of Tai/Sora, Matt/Sora and Matt/Jun. One-Shot! Please R&R!


**I find Jun's friendships with the Digidestined very under developed, partly because many people bash her. But I like Jun, because her underdeveloped character allows us to portray her differently. That's why many authors choose her as a legendary warrior in Adventure and Frontier X-Over fics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Couple: Jun and Sora friendship as well as some Matt/Jun, Tai/Sora, Matt/Sora.**

* * *

Jun walked around her university campus before arriving at the fish pond. She sat down on one of the picnic benches nearby. She got out her psychology textbook and began to read through it. It came as a surprise to many that Jun would study psychology. Even to her family, Jun didn't know why she had chosen to take psychology as her major, but she didn't regret it one bit. Ever since becoming a Legendary Warrior, Jun had seen and experienced a lot of things that normal people her age wouldn't have experienced. This caused Jun to change her character; she was no longer an annoying fangirl of Matt's. She had become a better friend, through her experiences in the Digital World, Jun learned how to listen and talk to others. She also learned that fighting is never to best option to resolve things; it would only lead to more fighting. A voice interrupted Jun's reading.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" Asked a female voice?

Jun looked up and found Sora. A fellow Digidestined, but Jun's status as a Digidestined was kept a secret from the others. Only her fellow warriors knew that she was a Digidestined. Jun was never the person who liked to be on the frontline, she preferred to work behind the scenes.

"Of course. This is the campus ground, it's for everyone's use." Replied Jun.

Sora smiled and placed her things next to Jun and took a seat opposite of Jun. In the past, Sora wouldn't have chosen to sit with Jun unless she didn't have a choice. Not that Sora disliked or hated Jun, but Jun was too hyper for Sora's liking. But a certain incident had caused them to talk to each other more.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sora sat in the university's flower garden crying. Just a few hours ago, she and Matt had a huge fight. She wasn't sure if their relationship could be mended. Tai had talked to her about it, since Sora was his best friend and her had special feelings for her, but was unable to cheer her up. Tai had gone to find Matt after that, hoping that Matt would apologize to her. Sora would never have expected that the person who could cheer her up be Jun._

_"You shouldn't be crying alone at night." Said a voice._

_Sora turned and found Jun behind her. Jun tools seat beside Sora and handed her a bottle of warm water. Sora accepted it and drank the water quietly._

_"You shouldn't cry alone. If you need to cry, you should at least have a shoulder to cry on." Said Jun._

_Sora turned to the girl beside her. "Jun why are you doing this?"_

_Jun shrugged. "I guess I just can't bear seeing someone crying all alone."_

_"Aren't you mad that Matt and I are going out? You should be celebrating right now, that Matt and I are on the verge of breaking up." Asked Sora._

_Jun looked at the red head weirdly. "Why would I do that? I know that Matt doesn't like me as more than friends. I treasure our friendship now; I know that he is precious to you. He's my friend; I can't help but feel concerned for him right now."_

_This surprised Sora, she never knew that Matt and Jun were friends. Especially not after Jun had been chasing him as an uncontrollable fangirl. "Jun how do you know that Matt doesn't like you in that way? You never asked him right?" Sora felt reluctant to ask that question, but the words came out of her mouth anyway._

_Jun shrugged. "You're right, I never asked him. But I could tell, whenever we talked, it would feel like I'm talking to a sibling or relative. I know that the chances of Matt liking me as more than a friend are slim, that's why I really treasure our friendship. I hope you will too, even if you guys break up, I hope that you will still continue to be friends."_

_Sora smiled slightly. "Jun, you really know how to comfort people."_

_Jun chuckled. "Well, I am taking psychology. I have to be able to talk to people."_

_Silence overtook the two girls. They stared at the moon being reflected in the nearby pond._

_"Jun thank you for talking with me. To tell you truth I never expected that you would be the one to comfort me." Said Sora, breaking the silence._

_Jun smiled. "No problem, if you need a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here."_

_Sora smiled. "Let's become better friends from now on, ok?"_

_"Of course, now come on let's get back to our dorms. It's already past midnight." Said Jun._

_The two girls left the garden and headed back to their dorms together._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

That incident happened four months ago, ever since then they've hung out together often. But still weren't that close yet. After their fight, Matt and Sora had broken up on good terms. They talked things through and realized that they had feelings for other people. They still remained friends and still hung out together. Sora was thankful to Jun for her talk. It was through Jun that Sora realized that even though their relationship couldn't be salvaged. But their friendship could still be salvaged. Jun had really become quite a councillor and a rookie psychologist. Jun was the warrior of wood. Plants and trees were always there to listen even if they can't reply you back. Just like how Jun is able to talk and listen to others.

"So Jun are you going to the summer dance?" Asked Sora.

"Maybe, I have mid-terms four weeks after that and I want to be prepared. If anyone asks me, I might consider going though." Shrugged Jun.

Sora chuckled. During their high school days, Jun would freak out that she didn't have a date or partner for a dance or party. But now, Jun didn't mind at all if she had a partner. She would just enjoy the party with her friends.

Jun drank her water and returned to her reading, that is until her stomach growled. Jun blushed and Sora chuckled.

"Let's go for lunch together, it's already 2." Chuckled Sora.

"Why not?" Smiled Jun.

The two girls packed up their stuff and headed to one of the university's on campus cafés for lunch.

* * *

**Done! I really hope that Sora isn't OOC. Sorry to all Sorato fans, I felt that I just had to include that Sora and Matt had broken up. As for Jun being the warrior of wood, most people would normally have her be the warrior of water. But I think that Jun is someone who can listen and talk to people. That's why she's wood and I chose her major to be psychology. I have no idea why, but please don't flame. Even if you hate Jun or any of the pairings or characters mentioned.**


End file.
